Life After Cop
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: After Hutch's wife and child are killed, decisions are made about the future of the partnership.


He didn't wanna be a cop no more…he didn't wanna be a cop no more. "Oh God" He understood, he really did. It had been a long nine months and now it was over, ended with Hutch handing in his resignation, to Captain Dobey, this afternoon.

He'd said it five months ago, said he was going to quit, said he had just one more thing to do first.

Starsky had known about it, but he had not believed it. Can't blame you Hutch. Starsky rolled over in the darkness. The sofa had become familiar to him now, as familiar as his own apartment. He had first slept there that fateful day. He had lain there so many nights listening to Hutch's screams, trying to escape the pain. Tonight though, Starsky realised, there had been no screams. Tonight Hutch was sleeping peacefully. It was Starsky who felt like screaming.

What about me and thee Hutch? Starsky knew his thoughts were selfish but he had hoped that Hutch would change his mind. Everyone thought the events would have killed him, wiped him out but instead he had found the strength to become the most dedicated and hard working cop in the city. The reason was simple, his goal was clear, he was going to hunt down and bring to trial, the man who had killed his wife and newborn child.

Finally Ginny had called, she was in labour.

Six hours later Kenneth Hutchinson and Mrs Virginia Hutchinson were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. Starsky smiled as he remembered that day. April 1st 1981. Hutch had played a cruel April Fools joke on Starsky, on announcing his daughter's birth, he told his friend that they were going to call her Elmo, after a children's TV character. Starsky was horrified until Ginny laughed and explained that their gorgeous, blond, blue eyed, miniature of Hutch, daughter was really called April. The perfect name, for the perfect baby girl.

Everything had gone so well that, within hours, of her birth, they were allowed to take her home. Enroute Ginny had insisted that Starsky and Hutch get some beer so they could celebrate. Starsky pulled up outside a convenience store. Ginny was nursing her daughter so she waited in the car, whilst both men went into the store, right into the middle of an armed robbery. Starsky nailed one of the perps with a shot to the thigh. On seeing this his partner fled, firing his own gun indiscriminately as he did. Two bullets shattered the windows of the store. One smashed through the side window of the torino. Hutch had found Ginny, still with April at her breast. A single bullet had passed straight through the baby and into her mother's chest. Both had died instantly. The man got away.

They hadn't celebrate the coming in of the new year. Starsky had held Hutch whilst he cried. "She'd be smiling now Starsk'" he'd cried, with so much pain. Starsky soothed and cradled his friend, but there was nothing he could say.

Hutch and Ginny had been so happy and Starsky loved her, almost as much as Hutch. He loved that she loved Hutch and when Hutch had come into the station, fit to burst, so full of happiness and pride, that he was going to be a father, Starsky had cried tears of joy too. They had celebrated long into the night. At Christmas, when Hutch proposed to Ginny, Starsky had laughed, because she was already almost six months pregnant!

They had married in a simple, civil ceremony a few weeks later and within weeks of the wedding, the happy couple became a family.

And now it was over.

Captain Dobey had wanted Hutch to take some time off but he had insisted on overseeing the investigation. Not only of the robbery, but of the murder of his wife and child. Their Captain was reluctant but, with Starsky promising to keep an eye out for Hutch, he had reluctantly agreed.

Starsky had never seen this side of Hutch before. In all the years he had known him he had never know Hutch go by the book as he had on this one. They had questioned the other robber, as soon as he was patched up in hospital. Starsky was a good shot and the bullet only did enough to stop him in his tracks, not cause any real damage. He had given the name of his partner up, almost straight away. Hutch had promised him a sweet deal. The DA would go easy on the robbery charge if he would give up his friend on a murder charge. If not he would be charged with robbery and murder. Not wanting to take a fall on both charges, he had given up his own brother. Craig Lonnigan. Turned out, to Starsky's dismay, that he was only twenty years old, but he knew that wouldn't matter to Hutch. Tracking him down was not difficult, the problem was evidence. The gun had been disposed of. Starsky and Hutch had to prove that he pulled the trigger , on the gun, that fired the fatal bullet.

"We know it was you. Make it easy on yourself, your brother has already fingered you." Starsky told him. Hutch just sat, watching, not saying a word. "Hey man, you aint got nothing on me. My brother is a prat, a dreamer. I weren't even there. He jus' don't wanna take the fall on his own. We were never that close."

Starsky looked at Hutch, surprised to see how calm his partner looked. Hutch had not reacted at all. His calmness frightened Starsky. Trying his best to concentrate on Lonnigan, and not Hutch, he continued his questioning. Grabbing the man by the front of his jacket, Starsky lifted him out of his chair, "Do you know what went down that day, punk? Do you have any idea of the pain you inflicted? How much d'ya get huh, one hundred, two hundred bucks…how much!?" Lonnigan just smirked at Starsky and Starsky felt his temper beginning to rise. Hutch walked over and calmly put a hand on Starsky's shoulder, "It's okay Starsk', let him go." Hutch looked into his partner's face. Starsky looked quizzed, he stared from Lonnigan to Hutch and then back to Lonnigan again, then released him. Hutch took his hand from Starsky's shoulder, "you go take a break buddy, I got it here." "Hutch?" Starsky was uncertain. Hutch had every reason to be losing it and yet…….."Please Starsky, let me do this. It'll be okay, you go on, take a break. Jamieson here can make sure I don't do anything stupid" smiled Hutch, nodding to the uniformed officer standing by the door. "Sure Hutch. You call me if you need me" replied Starsky. "Sure buddy, now go on." Starsky left the room, with a backwards, reassuring, glance before he went.

Hutch walked over to Lonnigan. "Sorry about my partner, he gets a little riled sometimes." Hutch smiled, "it's okay, you can sit." Hutch held out the chair for him. Lonnigan looked at the detective. He had heard, on the street, what had happened. He knew all about Detective Hutchinson and his young family. Hell he did not mean to kill them. It had all gone wrong. Meant to have been an easy hold up. Damn cops, always a policeman around when you don't want there to be. He grunted and sat down. "Okay, so where were we, oh yeah. Craig.." Hutch smiled again, "Craig WE KNOW you were there, further more WE KNOW you pulled the trigger, WE KNOW that you killed them. Do YOU KNOW who you killed Craig?" Hutch asked and then paused, no longer smiling. Lonnigan shifted in his chair. "Look Hutchinson" he began, but without as much bravado as before, "I aint got a clue what'cha'goin'on about" Hutch patted him on the back, "Sure you do. Mrs Virginia Hutchinson and Miss April Hutchinson died that day, but you already know that, don't you" It was statement rather than a question and Lonnigan was getting scared. "Look cop, I d'd'd'don't know….w'w'w'what you're talkin' about" he stammered "I don't know w'w'what my, my brother's been sayin' but he's, he's lyin'" Hutch closed his eyes and sighed, trying to block out the images that had haunted him for the past few weeks. He knew he was getting to him. Stay calm Hutchinson, nearly there, stay calm He thought to him self and began to mentally chant it, Stay clam Hutchinson, almost there, stay calm Hutchinson, almost there "Jamieson can you get our guest a drink?" and then turning to Lonnigan, "You wanna drink, right?" Lonnigan looked at the uniformed officer, "Ah no, no I'm fine" but, as the officer turned to leave, "Hey you can't leave me here with him…he's crazy. Hell I shot his wife and kid and he just stands there asking me if I wanna drink…he's a crazy man" He had not even realised what he had said, such was his fear at being left alone with Hutch. Hutch grinned, Jamieson nodded. Gotcha! stay calm Hutchinson, almost there. "Lonnigan you do realise this is a taped interview?" Hutch asked, more of a statement than a question. "I am going to terminate this interview now. I think you have had enough don't you" Hutch was still calm, leading Lonnigan into a false sense of security. "I'm am terminating the interview but then I am going to get my Captain and I'm going to get my partner, then I'm going to come back here and I'm going to play back the interview for them. Jamieson is going to keep you company" he started to leave, turning he said "Oh and I'll bring you back that drink" with a smile Hutch left the room.

It had taken several weeks to bring the case to court. The DA knew they had a solid case, Lonnigan's brother was willing to make a deal and testify against him. Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson had coaxed a taped confession out of him.

In the end the judge had agreed and Lonnigan was sentenced to 50 years imprisonment. Hutch had remained calm throughout the hearing and, when it was over, he had resigned.

Starsky had little sleep that night.

In the morning Hutch was already awake, Starsky could hear the sounds of his partner, singing in the shower, when he woke. He sat up. He doesn't wanna be a cop, he doesn't wanna be a cop Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, Starsky knew he would have to talk to Hutch about it. He got up and went into the kitchen, "HUTCH!" he shouted, "I'll make the coffee, hurry up partner…." Partner, partner Starsky shook his head, again. "Hutch?" no answer, only the continuous sound of singing coming from the closed bathroom door. Starsky smiled to himself. He sounds happy, finally

Hutch came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of slacks and, with his hair still wet. Starsky looked at him, as he entered the kitchen. "Hey buddy, sleep well?" he smiled. Hutch smiled too, "I slept fine buddy. Coffee done?" They were dancing and both men knew it. Neither really wanted to ask, or answer, all the questions that were running through their minds. "Starsk'" "Hutch" they both said in unison. Starsky smiled "Go ahead" Hutch continued…."Starsky, my decision, we need to talk about it. I need you to understand." "I understand Hutch" was all Starsky said, his head bowed. "Do you? Starsky I don't understand myself, but it's time. After Ginny and…." Hutch took a breath "and April…I gotta do this Starsk." Hutch looked at Starsky, blue eyes to blue eyes, "I HAVE to do this." Starsky put a hand on Hutch's shoulder, "I know Hutch. It hurts, but I know." Starsky responded nodding.


End file.
